Ask A Nation!
by Courtney1920101
Summary: Ask a hetalia character anything you would like! OuO (READ THE INTRODUCTION FOR MORE INFO) Some Yaoi is permitted. I will except questions through PM only! ;) Also please check out my Hetalia RPG: Hetalia Battles of WW2! PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS & COMMENT!
1. Introduction

Hey Everybody! This is my, "Ask a Hetalia Character"! Have you every wanted to ask a character something? Now you can! The question can be as mature or immature as you all would like. Here are the Hetalia characters you may ask questions to:

Guys:

Italy ( Feliciano Vargas )

Romano ( Lovino Vargas )

Germany/Holy Roman Empire ( Ludwig Beilschmidt )

Japan ( Kiku Honda )

England ( Arthur Kirkland )

America ( Alfred F. Jones )

France ( Francis Bonnefoy )

China ( Yao Wang )

Russia ( Ivan Braginski )

Canada ( Matthew Williams )

Finland/Santa ( Tino Väinämöinen )

Sweden ( Berwald Oxenstierna )

Prussia ( Gilbert Beilschmidt )

Austria ( Roderich Edelstein )

Greece ( Heracles Karpusi )

Turkey ( Sadik Adnan )

Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus

South Korea ( Im Yong Soo )

Hong Kong ( Kaoru Wang )

Thailand ( Kasem Chao )

Egypt ( Gupta Muhammad Hassan )

Switzerland ( Basch Zwingli )

Rome

Germania

India

Spain ( Antonio Fernandez Carriedo )

Denmark ( Matthais Køhler )

Norway ( Lukas Bondevik )

Iceland ( Emil Steilsson )

Estonia ( Eduard Von Bock )

Latvia ( Ravis Galante )

Lithuania ( Toris Laurinaitis )

Poland ( Feliks Łukasiewicz )

Australia

Romania

Scotland

Wales

Ireland

Northern Ireland

Netherlands

Cuba

Sealand ( Peter Kirkland )

Seborga

Girls:

Taiwan ( Mei Xiao )

Puerto Rico ( Catalina Evita Ruiz Fuentes Jones )

Philippines

Seychelles

Vietnam ( Lien Chung )

North Korea ( Im Sung Hi )

Monaco ( Louise Canella )

Brazil

Sicily

Liechtenstein ( Lili Zwingli )

Hungary ( Elizabeta Héderváry )

Ukraine ( Katyusha Braginskaya )

Belarus ( Natalia Arlovskaya )

Wy ( Kaelin Kirkland )

Mongolia

Belgium ( Bella )

Luxembourg

(Also including any of the U.S. states)

I am sooo sorry if I don't have a country that you want to ask a question to up on the list. These countries/mini countries/territories/states are the only ones I really know about. :P

So don't be afraid to ask any of the characters anything you want! ;)

PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! PM ONLY! Arigato!


	2. Ask A Nation Part 1

Italy said, "Alright! Let's get this Ask a Nation going! ;) I'll be your host! Feliciano Vargas or North Italy. Of course, even though I'm the host you can still ask me something! Ve~! Let's get started. The first question is for Luxembourg!"

Luxembourg widened her eyes in shock. "What?! Me?"

"Ci~! The question is from TheLlamaArmada628: _Dear Luxembourg, Since your sandwiched between France and Germany, do you see a lot of the Bad Touch Trio? And how is it being in between the two? And why did you kick Italy's ass back to Germany? And what countries do you like/love/hate? I ok now it's a lot of questions, but we barely hear about you! __- TheLlamaArmada"_

Luxembourg giggled and answered, "Yes, actually. I do see a lot of the Bad Touch Trio. It gets pretty annoying at times but they're my friends. Well, Spain and France anyway, Prussia i don't know much about. Being in between France and Germany is a living hell. :( It SUCKS. They are constantly nagging each other about the smallest of things! Them going back and forth just drives me crazy! At least it's not as bad as Japan and China or England and France. I kicked Italy's ass back to Germany because he landed in front of me and I knew that if he opened his mouth or did something it would result in complete annoyance and chaos so I kicked his ass back where he came from! The countries that I like are Belgium ( my best friend ), Spain, France, Monaco, Austria, and Hungary. The countries that I love are...well...I love NETHERLANDS! I think he's so- Oh dear! Please don't tell anybody I said that! The countries I hate are Germany, Italy, Romano, Russia, and Belarus. Thank you for giving me some attention TheLlamaArmada! Honestly, I thought I would be one of the ones getting no attention!"

"Let's move one to the next question! It is for three people actually. England, Japan, and me!"

Japan woke up from his nap and looked up in shock "Eh?" ( what or really in Japanese believe it or not )

"Yes!" England said fist pumping. "I just knew we were gonna get one the first questions, Japan! What is it?"

Italy said, "This question is from YukiIsAdorbs. _Hello! I have three questions actually. The first one is for Britain: How well can you drive? The next one is to Italy: Who do you like better? Japan or Germany? And the last question goes to Japan (my favorite character! You're so hot! D): Are you emo? Because I have been hearing rumors that you are. Considering your Country's past it actually makes sense that you would be."_

"Do I drive well? Yes! I drive very well. I run into every single thing i see on the road! If I see someone walking on the sidewalk, BAAM! Let me just put it this way: If I see something while I'm in that car, it's dead. So, yes! I drive very well!" England explained.

Italy looked back and forth between Japan and Germany. "Umm...Japan or Germany? Um..well..uh... I don't know! They are both like my brothers! I cannot decide between them."

"Italy, that's so sweet!" Germany said softly and smiled.

Japan nodded in agreement.

His smile faded away. "Im not a big fan of sweet."

"Let's move on to Japan's question." Italy said impatiently.

"Im hot?!" Japan asked and blushed. "Umm.. Arigato! Am I emo? It really depends what you mean by emo."

Puerto Rico said, "I think they mean like suicidal emo."

"Oh! Then yes! But it's gotten better."

"Sadly, those are the only questions for right now." Italy said and frowned in disappointment. "Ve~! We'll see you later! Bye!"


	3. Ask A Nation Part 2

"Ciao everybody~! We're back for the second part! Now this question is for Puerto Rico by allie3stone: _Puerto Rico, What are you like? We don't really hear about you at all! How do you feel about the Allies & Axis (persona)? And also, do you have a crush on any of the characters? If so, then who? __Sincerely, allie3stone! __P.S. can you hug Japan and Iggy for me? They are my two favorite characters! XD"_

Puerto Rico said, "I am lazy, random, and i have hidden anger issues! What else is there to say?! The allies and the axis? Well Japan and England are my friends and America is my dad so I like them all I guess. Japan is like a brother to me we mess around a lot. England is my uncle, he is pretty funny. America? l don't know. Still trying to figure out how I feel about him. Russia scares the crap out of me. Nuff said. China the guy that tries to be a girl to make Japan think he is sexy. Oh my god, so annoying! Germany, HATE HIM! Sorry if you like him. Italy is always too happy and Romano always keeps to himself and is mostly happy with mustaches. Do I have a crush? I do! I like Finland! He's so nice and sweet. And yes, I will hug them for you!" She winked then hugged Japan.

Japan widened his eyes in shock and croaked, "Uh... Puerto Rico...my personal space please!"

"Ok, ok." Puerto replied as she let him go and hugged England.

"Unexpected but ok!" England said and he hugged her back. Puerto Rico and England release each other from the hug.

Italy exclaimed happily, "Next, we have a question from italylover21! Oh! I like your username ve~!: _Hi well I have a few questions first to England if you had to choose between America or france to go on a date with which one would you choose! Next Germany do you love Italy because if you don't I'm gonna take him *Evil smile* and las ones for Ita-chan do you believe that Doitsu is holy Rome? Cus he Is and also would u go out with me *blushes* I love you Italy! Thank you."_

England mumbled, "Uh... I would definitely choose America considering I hate France's guts! I wouldn't want him to rape me or anything so...um...America."

"Do I love Italy?! Uh, I would have to say no. I like him as a annoying little brother but I don't wanna kiss him or anything. By all means, you can have him!" Germany stated.

Italy said, "Well, I didn't know he was Holy Roman Empire until a while ago. It was Halloween and Germany dressed up like Holy Roman Empire. I realized that they looked exactly the same but Germany's older. So yes I do believe that! He told me himself."

"Whenever I had a crush on you I thought you were a girl, ok?!"

Italy patted Germany's back. "You wanna go out with me?! Um... Ci~! I would love to go out with you! Anyway, this next question is from Whatsthenews: _Spain: Has anyone ever called child services on you due to Romano? Also were all of your colonies from North and South America ever all living under one roof?"_

Spain giggled and replied, "Actually, no. No one has ever called me on child services. But that would be hilarious!"

"You're wrong you bastard." Romano sighed. "People did think you were some child service thingy. They just took it up with me and I told them you were horrible at it."

"...Well that's mean! My colonies from the Americas did live under the same roof. And for a while too! It was such a mess," Spain said.

" Thats all we have for now! Bye~!"

( P.S. Please check out my other stories! :3 )


	4. Ask A Nation Part 3

Italy : Ciao~ Everybody! We're back for the third part of Ask A Nation! Are first question is from acrnavy:

_To Russia, What would you do if you won the Cold War? Also which is your favorite Baltic? Mines Latvia, but I'm curious to see yours._

Russia : If I won the Cold War, first I would steal America's nuclear bombs. Then i would blow America up with the nuclear bombs, that the Soviet Union planned to be used but never were. So now I would have leftover nuclear bombs. Since I would be the only super power in the world, I would kill everyone else and send them to hell! :) My favorite Baltic?! Uh, Estonia is too flashy for my taste, Lithuania is too whiny, and Latvia is too shaky so. But they all are my slaves and do my undying will so all!

Italy : On with the next question by Otaku-Jewel:_  
_

_Hey there! Hehe.. I always repeat questions, but I can't help it! Romano, do you know that there is a Roma tomato and a Roma potato? America, which of the countries/states has the funniest reaction to Slender? Author: They sell KIRKLAND signature FOOD at Costco stores. Let that sink in for a bit.. o.e That's all for now!_

Romano : O.o""" Um... That's pretty weird...do they taste good?!

Spain : Well, it's tomatoes and potatoes so...

Romano : Fantasico! :3

America : I have to say Iggy! XD He was all in the computers face and just cussing his heart out. * wipes a tear from his eye * And it when he died, for like the fifth time, he just rage quitted! Even though he won't admit it, he was sooooo scared! OuO

England : -.- * face palms * ...America you git! You were the scared one...

America : Shut up! * sucks on his teeth * Oh! But Romano's reaction was funny and so was California's. A lot of reactions were hilarious!

Me : KIRKLAND SIGNATURE FOOD?! ...uh...I don't really think that's safe...considering England's not the best cook...but there is a KIRKLAND mattress company! I flipped out whenever I saw it.

Italy : Our last question for now is from Voca-Mix2 :

_Okay, this is a question for Germany and Italy: As you probably don't know, I have a story called 'The Rise of the Sun and Moon Kingdom' which is about Italy and Germany take care of a micronation named Luna. I wanted to know if you guys would actually mind taking care of a micronation. I also have another question for China and England. Why are you guys involved in romantic relationships with people you raised like your brothers? For some reason, only Spain can pulled that off without looking weird..._

Italy : Huh? Of course I would! Even if it's small it still has value, right Germany?

Germany : * shakes his head in disagreement * No. If it was an important nation, then it wouldn't be a MICRONATION! Thats how I look at it. But now that I think about it, it really does depend on the circumstances and the persona in particular as well so. Maybe, maybe not.

Italy : I would, either way! ;)

England : Um... I really don't know. It is disturbing! I'm paired with America, Japan ( yes I'm older than Japan & I raised him for the most part ), France, Scotland, Hong Kong, the list is endless! :P But it does freak me out. Who do they think I am?! A pedophile like China?!

China : I am not a pedophile, aru! :(

England : Really?! Cause I recall you having a thing for Japan? ODO And how much younger is he than you?

Japan : O.O"""

China : * blushes * No I do not!

England : Yeah, but anyone you are paired with, you're a pedophile.

China : Same with you aru!

England : True, but at least I'm not actually one.

Italy : Ok, heh-heh! That's all the time we have for today. ;) See ya later in the next, "Ask A Nation"! Bye!


	5. Ask A Nation Part 4

(Sorry but now I can only take questions via PM! Again, sorry. But anyone who did already ask me questions through reviews will be answered just from now on. Arigato!)

"Alright! We're already on our fourth part!" Italy exclaimed with a giggle.

England smirks, "I have to admit, this Ask A Nation thing is really fun."

Italy nodded in agreement and looked at the first question. "So our first question is from Otaku-Jewel. _LOL Thanks! I will be trying to be here more often now. Romano: I don't know.. I don't like either. :/ Italy: Pasta originated in China! He made noodles, which then got to Europe! Hetalia girls: A while ago, FRENCH researchers found that bras are not really a necessary item anymore.. I give you permission to ki-Hurt him now. Good luck, France!"_

"I haven't tried either before so I shouldn't be saying anything but fuck it! Tomatoes and potatoes are amazing!" Romano stated.

Italy widened his eyes in realization and said, "China, I have a new respect for you."

China raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Veeee~! You're one of my new best friends!" Italy exclaimed. He hugged the old man tightly.

China shivered in discomfort and mumbled, "Kill me now, aru..."

Seychelles punched France in the face as hard as she could. "Why ya little perverted bastard!", she snapped with anger.

Hungary took out her frying pan and hit France in the head before he could say anything.

"What's wrong with you?!" Taiwan asked as she slapped the fuck out of him.

( France gets mauled )

Italy widens eyes then turns away from all of the blood and shivers. "Moving on to the next question by Hello World. _The name is Hello World, and I want to ask Turkey: Why are wearing the mask for? Is it because you don't anyone to see your face except Japan and/or Greece?" Italy read and looked at Turkey curiously._

"I'm not wearing the mask for anything spiritual or religious. It's just because I'm mysterious and lively! ;) People do call me the "masked uncle". No I'm not trying to hide my face," Turkey explained.

"Our next question is from AshleyO3O," Italy said. "_Hey! Im Ashley and I have got a question for Japan, my most FAVORITE character in Hetalia! My question is are you actually emo? I have heard some rumors going around saying that you are and I wanted to know if that was true. If you are it just makes you even more sexy."_

Japan blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you! And yes the rumors are true, I am emo. This is my second time answering that!" Japan replied.

"Our next question is from _hannabear2000." _Italy cleared his throat and read the question out loud, "_To America, America if you had the choice would you rather be trapped in a enclosed space with France or Russia? And can you tell Russia I said hi?"_

America said, "France or Russia? I wouldn't want Russia to murder me and I don't want France to rape me so..." He thought about it for a minute. "I would want to be trapped with Russia because I'm to stupid to die! I don't know how! But France could rape me whether I'm stupid or not. So Russia."

Russia smiled and said, "Zdrastvweetye."

"Well that's the end of Ask A Nation part four!" Italy stated with glee. "Make sure to look out for part five. Bye!"

( Zdraztyweetye is the common, formal way to say hello in Russian but you can also say privet )


	6. Ask A Nation Part 5 (special)

(My friend wanted to ask the Hetalia characters some questions. Excuse her language! :P She is a hetalia fan as well and wanted to ask them stuff so...yeah..this is a special I guess! )

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the fifth part of Ask A Nation!", Italy proclaimed. He twisted his curl and bounced with joy. "But this is a special! Because we are gonna have miss Elizabeth Creedon on stage with us and ask questions to us in person! Say hi Ellie!"

Ellie walked up on stage and waved. "Hi bitches!"

"Tell us your first question and then keep it going,"

Ellie said, "My first question is to Japan. If you could have sex with any Hetalia character except Taiwan, and it has to be a man, who would it be?"

He widened his eyes in shock. Japan said, "Have sex with a man?! Uh, I don't think I can answer that. But if I had to I would choose...maybe England or America..." Japan stared down at the ground feeling awkward.

"My next question is for America. Would you ever get drunk with France?"

"Maybe, I don't know!" America replied to Ellie. "If I was alone with him and we were drunk, probably not cause we'd end up "doing stuff". But if we were with other people like Iggy, Japan, or Puerto Rico, then maybe."

"This one is for Italy. Why are you so jumpy?! I mean seriously, calm the fuck down!" Ellie demanded.

Italy looked at her with sadness but then shrugged the sad feeling off and smiled, "I don't know! I'm just a happy person!" Winks at her then sits down and starts playing with his curl.

Ellie looked over to Florida and smiled, "This question is for you, Florida. I actually live in Florida!"

Florida glanced over to her and put his phone inside of his pocket.

"Why is your dad so fucking retarded?"

Florida leaned back in his chair and spat out with attitude, "Man, I don' know! Don' really care but he was probably born dat way."

"Why is Puerto Rico one of the biggest raping tourist attractions?"

Puerto Rico shrugged, "I guess some Puerto Rican men like to rape people."

England gave her a smug look.

"France, why are you such a perverted mother fucking asshole?"

"I'm not I'm just sexy and you're jealous." France snapped to Ellie laughing in his usual rapist laugh.

China budded in and reassured her, "Do not worry about him! He is a perverted bastard who suck ball because he have none, aru."

Ellie blushed and giggled, "Why the hell are you so fucking sexy Japan?!"

He paused for a few minutes then finally said, "...I'm not..." in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

England rolled his eyes, "He's emo so he won't say anything good about himself!" He crossed his arms and nudged Japan's arm with his elbow.

"Britain, my next question is for you." Ellie said with laughter.

England nodded and unfolded his arms to his side feeling a little scared.

"Why are you a mother fucking spoiled ass son of a bitch?"

He narrowed his eyes and asked with a croak, "A mother fucking spoiled ass son of a bitch?!"

Ellie couldn't help herself from giggling. "Yes!"

"For your information I'm not a spoiled ass brat!" He jolted. England turned his head away. "That's just rude. Do you wanna get bitch slapped today?!"

America laughed and nuggied Iggy. "Calm down, bro!"

She turned her attention to Taiwan, "This one is for you. Bitch you better stay away from my man!"

Taiwan widened her eyes in a mix of shock and anger. She was speechless but quickly filling up with anger.

"Just kidding!" Ellie laughed. "I got two questions for you. The first one is what do you like about Japan?"

All of the anger quickly faded away and she smiled softly. "What do I like about him? Well, I like everything about him!"

Germany rolled his eyes and stated, "I think you have to list what those things are."

"Well, I like his personality, his appearance, his skills, need I go on? Look he's sexy and he's mine!"

"Next, have you ever seen Japan's dick? Because I have! In like pictures and stuff not up close and personal!"

Taiwan blushed deeply and replied, "Considering we have like six kids...yes..."

Ellie looked over to Germany, "Germany, you're next."

"Hit me with it!"

"With what?" She smirked at him pervertedly and raised an eyebrow.

Germany face palmed. "With the question, not a dick or anything like that..."

"Why are you such a fucking cock?!"

"IM NOT A COCK! Im just that good and I know it."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure!" She said sarcastically.

"Stop fucking raping everybody, France! Including Japan he is mine you bastard!"

Japan blushed faintly on his cheeks then looked down at his hands.

France laughed. "It isn't rape if they like it!" He winks and bounces his eyebrows up and down.

"Trust me," England said, "We don't like it!"

Japan nodded his head in agreement with Iggy.

Italy smiled and waved goodbye. "Well that's all the time we have! Bye-bye!"


	7. Ask A Nation Part 6

Italy jumped out of his seat and clapped. "Yay! This is part six of Ask A Nation! I can't believe we got this far, so let's start it up with a question from liachwan. _To my favourite AWESOME character in the world, Prussia: Is Germany used to be so cute when he was a little nation? For Germany: Is it true you inherited your cleanliness from your brother Prussia? Because it's hard to believe that he also fold his clothes when you guys are having workout session while Italy leaved his clothes on the floor while Austria leaved his clothes on the table... And lastly for Italy: What do you think about Prussia? Do you think he likes you?"_

"Finally! A question for the awesome Prussia!" Prussia exclaimed. "Yes, west was adorable!"

Germany scoffed in disbelief but decided to stay silent.

Prussia looked at Germany with a devilish smirk on his face. "C'mon west! Admit it! You were cute as Holy Roman Em-"

Germany cut him off with a glare. "You know I don't like you bringing HIM up..."

Everybody was silent.

"No, I did not inherit my cleanliness from Prussia. The reason why we are both very clean is because we technically are both Germany but different parts. I'm the main part and he's the tectonic knights. Cleanliness is a big part in Germans so I didn't really inherit from him." Germany explained.

Italy stated, "I think Prussia is a little cocky at times but pretty funny. Yes! Prussia likes me! We are actually really good friends!" He giggled and read the next question out loud, "This one is from Acrnavy. _Hello again! This is to Prussia, who do you think is the most awesome, excluding yourself, France, Spain, Frederick the Great, or Gilbird. Also I would like to say is that you are sexist guy alive for no reason what so ever."_

Prussia smiled in pride while the others rolled their eyes. "I know im sexy. Kesesesesese! But definately me! IM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

Japan and Germany scoffed in unison. "Yeah right!"

Italy laughed, "We'll that's all of the questions for now. Bye~!"


	8. Ask A Nation Part 7

Italy read the first question of the day out loud, "This one is from DanelleSephton. _This is for the US of epic A! What would you do if all the burgers in the world disappeared, along with cows and cheese and such things needed to make burgers? Next is for... um... I know this one... CANADIA? Canada? Yeah for Canada. Would u ever go out with a human (take me for example:P)?_"

America laughed and smirked in pride. "US of epic A? I like it!" he exclaimed. "But if that happened...I think I would die...I would still have French fries, and soda, and nachos, and stuff but...none of its the same without...HAMBURGERS!" America started to cry just thinking about a world like that.

"Dont worry about it, probably wont happen," Britain said while he patted his back.

Canada stated happily, "Yay! A question for me! Would I ever go out with a human? Uh..sure! Why not? There's no harm in loving humans! Us personas are like humans ourselves."

"The next question is from BreBreOtaku123. A_re you Eva gunna stop being so solitary? I mean, when you get a girlfriend she is gunna be like, all over you ;3"_

Japan blushed bright red on his cheeks. He blinked a couple times trying to figure out how to respond. Then he sighed and said, "Well, maybe. Im just trying to follow the Bushito code! A Japanese warrior is a very solitary one. Falling in love would be breaking the code so it doesn't even matter."

"What about Taiwan, then?" England smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Japan widened his eyes in realization. "Right...Mei-Mei.." Clears his throat. "Then maybe I might loosen up a bit. But only where and when it is necessary of course!" He blushed deeply due to thoughts.

Italy laughed and said the next question, "The last one of the day is from DeadlyApple5. _Prussia, Do u like sweet potatoes? :3 Do u like Hungary or Gilbird more? O3o would u rather be locked in a closet with Russia in it, or In a closet with England's scones? What is you high score on packman? If u loose a game, does that mean it is broken? Can u snap a picture of ur dildo then put it in the fridge to cool!?"_

"Do I like sweet potatoes?" Prussia asked. "Yeah, I do! Sweet potatoes are pretty good. I think I like Gilbird a little more than Hungary since Gilbird doesn't hit me with frying pans all of the time! I would rather be locked up in a closet with maybe England's scones. I could always break the scones. Or I could turn them into my awesome face! My high score on Packman is to high to remember! And yes, the awesome Prussia cannot lose a game. If I do...its broken...Snap a picture of my WHAT?!" He fell out of his chair and just flipped out. Prussia got back onto his chair and said calmly, "How do you know I own a dildo?!"

Italy cut in, "Well that's all the time we have! Ciao!"


	9. Ask A Nation Part 8

Italy exclaimed, "Ve~! The first question of the day is from Snow and Night the sisters._ For Germany: Can I marry you? I mean, I still want a German last name. It's funny hearing people mispronounce my last name even though how easy it is to say. Also, if that is a yes, are you a Nazi? If you aren't, then that's good. Oh, and can you slap your boss for me? That would be great. __For Russia: Even though I'm not a country, can I become part of Mother Russia too? For England: Do you know James Bond? If you do, can you hug him for me? For Italy: Do you like chocolate? Is it okay if I take over the world, starting with you by recreating the Roman Empire? For Spain: Can I have a churro? For Japan: Can I become a ninja, like you? For America: Why can I, someone who is way younger than you, watch a whole horror movie with a straight face? I mean, I always have a straight face. And for China: BTW, I'm gonna learn Chinese and I love Chinese food._"

Germany blushed a little and blinked a few times, "Marry... m-me?! Um, we'll considering I'm not in a current relationship I guess it would be ok. Yes I'm a Nazi! I'm the persona of Nazi Germany! Deal with it. And I don't think I can slap my boss, if I could then trust me I would. I might get into trouble for slapping Hitler. Eh! I'll do it anyway." Germany walked over to Hitler and slapped him across the face.

Hitler yelled, "Commander Beilschmidt! Why would you slap me?!"

"Because someone asked me to."

"..."

"..."

"Well as long as it's fair!" Hitler said as he walked away.

Germany walked back over and sat down. "That felt good!"

Russia smiled dimentedly, "Anyone can become one with Mother Russia...kolkolkolkolkolkolkol!"

"Do I know James Bond?!" England asked. "Yes actually, I will give him a hug just for you!" Hugged James Bond plushie. "I would hug the real person but he's not here. So I'll hug the plushie!" Iggy said.

"Not really, i dont care for chocolate. Its ok i guess...Not my favorite food of course, it's pasta~!" Italy stated with a smile. "Let me get this straight, you want to become my Grandpa?! Um ok, I guess that's fine. I'll go get my white flags ready, ok?"

Spain smiled and proclaimed, "Wh yes you can!" Spain gave Snow and Night the sisters a churro.

"If you want to become a ninja, you need to be sly, quiet, and fast. If you are ready to take up the challenge of being my apprentice, then we can begin. Also, If you want to marry Mr. Germany, he loves ninjas," Japan answered with a smile.

America shrugged, "I don't know man, I'm just a scaredy cat!"

China said with pride, "Thank you! I really appreciate someone who knows that Chinese food is the best! And that Chinese is a great language, unlike Japan..."

"This next question is from Italia Feliciana Vargas._ I have two things. 1. France where do babies come from? 2. Russia is there anyone beside Belarus and any Micro Nations you would not want to become one with?_"

"Honhonhonhonhon! Babies come from *** which is where *** *** ***** *** **** and *** *** ****** the **** up the ******," France stated.

Everyone looked at France with disgust and horror.

Russia tilted his head and answered, "Sealand, Israel, France, and Monaco. And this person named Can-a-da...whoever that is."

"From Gorot0. _For Poland, Feliks, would you subject Toris to rigorous tickle torture if I gave you a year's supply of food?_"

Poland thought for a minute but came up with an answer. "I would totally subject him to tickle torture. That would be like hilarious!"

"What?!" Lithuania asked his friend in shock. "But wh-" He sighed and shivered. "Of course you would..."


End file.
